Pourquoi pas nous?
by Mab202
Summary: *EN COURS* Et après tout, pourquoi pas eux? Variations autour d'une amitié apparemment improbable. Choupi, mini-Golds, tranches de vie. *PROGRESSION 4/5*
1. Pensée

Auteur : Mab  
Thème : Liste 2 # 1 (Pensée)  
Fandom : Saint Seiya  
Couple : Aldébaran/Aphrodite (sisi)  
Rating : G  
Disclaimer : Panamoua, touaKurumada.  
Notes : 1ère drabble de mon défi sur la communauté LJ « 5 sens ». J'ai choisi de faire une série de drabbles sur ces 2 personnages que je juge oubliés et maltraités par le fandom. Et comme je me suis mise en tête de blaster le fandom, ben ça tombe bien! 

… 

"A quoi tu penses?"

La première fois, le petit garçon avait été si surpris qu'il en avait fait un bond. Mais il avait rapidement repris contenance.

"Qu'est ce que ça peut te faire?!"

L'autre avait juste haussé les épaules, insensible au regard agressif.

"Rien"

Ils restèrent à se toiser plusieurs minutes, Aphrodite tout juste à la même hauteur qu'Aldébaran grâce au rocher où il était assit.  
Le plus grand finit par soupirer.

"Ca t'embête si je reste là un peu? Moi aussi j'ai besoin de penser"

Bizarrement, aucune réplique acide ne vint à la bouche d'Aphrodite, qui se contenta de hausser les épaules à son tour.

"Le Sanctuaire appartient à tout le monde"

Aldébaran s'installa sans un mot au pied du rocher, mais du côté opposé à celui où Aphrodite était assis.

Ils avaient passé un long moment là, une heure, peut-être deux, assis en silence, sans se jeter un regard.

Puis leurs maîtres respectifs les avaient appelés, et chacun était reparti de son côté.

Ils s'étaient souvent retrouvés au "rocher à penser". Chacun de son côté au début, et puis, au fur et à mesure, de plus en plus proche.

Toujours sans un mot, toujours sans un regard.

Juste, au bout de quelques années, la tête d'Aldébaran appuyée contre la jambe d'Aphrodite. 


	2. Mémoire

Auteur : Mab  
Thème : Liste 2 # 5 (Mémoire)  
Fandom : Saint Seiya  
Couple : Aldébaran/Aphrodite (sisi)  
Rating : G  
Disclaimer : Panamoua, touaKurumada. 

"Et toi, tu t'en rappelles?"

"De quoi?"

Assit au pied de "leur" rocher, Aldébaran quitta des yeux du morceau de bois qu'il taillait pour lever la tête vers Aphrodite, qui le regardait d'un air impénétrable.

"Ben, de ton nom!"

"Mon nom? Bah c'est Aldébaran, pourquoi tu demandes?"

Le jeune suédois leva les yeux au ciel d'un air profondément exaspéré, ce qui n'émut pas son compagnon plus que ça. Aphrodite vivait dans son propre monde, et n'en ressortait que par intermittence, aussi Aldébaran avait-il l'habitude des conversations sans queues ni tête, ou des bouts de raisonnement égarés dans la nature. C'était juste un pli à prendre.

"Mais je sais bien que tu t'appelles Aldébaran! Je parle de ton nom d'avant, celui que tu avais avant d'arriver ici!"

"Mon nom...d'avant?"

Là pour le coup, c'était une sacrée question. Posant son canif et son bout de bois à côté de lui, il se passa pensivement la main dans les cheveux. Comme tout les apprentis arrivant au Sanctuaire, il avait reçu un nouveau nom, pour entrer dans sa nouvelle vie. Arrivé très jeune en Grèce, Aldébaran n'avait que peu de souvenirs de sa vie au Brésil, à part quelques couleurs fugaces, des odeurs et, les nuages par le hublot de l'avion qui l'avait emporté. Mais son nom à cette époque...mince, il n'avait quand même pas oublié ça? Si?..

Troublé, il n'en montra cependant rien, et rendit son regard à Aphrodite.

"Et toi, tu t'en souviens du tien?"

Le petit garçon bomba fièrement le torse.

"Johannes!"

"Ca te va bien. Mieux qu'Aphrodite je trouve"

Le petit garçon rougit sous le compliment, et lui adressa un petit sourire timide. C'est la première fois qu'il partage ça avec quelqu'un d'autre.

Plusieurs minutes passèrent en silence, durant lesquelles Aldébaran reprit sa sculpture, pensif et troublé. Il ne pouvait quand même pas avoir oublié un truc pareil...

_  
Il y a des enfants qui courent avec lui ans la rue, tous après le même ballon. Ils rient, ils se bousculent, tapent dans la balle, il fait chaud, il y a de la poussière, ça sent le poulet frit quelque part plus loin, et soudain il y a une voix qui l'appelle, dans une langue qu'il n'a pas entendu depuis des années mais qu'il comprend sans peine, "Egidio, Egidio, viens dîner!", et il quitte la rue pour rentrer dans une maison, et là, tout devient flou...._

"Aldé?"

Le petit pied tapote son épaule depuis plusieurs minutes déjà, et il sursaute quand il s'en rend compte.

"Egidio. Mon nom d'avant, c'est Egidio."

Il entend l'autre le répéter à voix basse, et ça sonne à la fois familier et étranger, depuis combien de temps plus personne ne l'a appelé comme ça?

"Tu sais quoi, tous les deux, on devrait s'appeler par nos noms d'avant. Pour pas les oublier. Ca serait notre secret à tout les deux!"

Il n'a qu'à lever la tête et sourire pour donner sa réponse.

Les minutes passent, le soleil descend, bientôt il est l'heure de se séparer, comme tout les soirs.

"A demain Egidio"

"A demain Johannes" 


	3. Amour

Auteur : Mab  
Thème : Liste 2 # 2 (Amour)  
Fandom : Saint Seiya  
Couple : Aldébaran/Aphrodite (sisi)  
Rating : G  
Disclaimer : Panamoua, touaKurumada. 

Cela faisait presque une semaine qu'il n'avait pas vu Aphrodite, enfin, Johannes. Oh, ça n'avait rien d'extraordinaire, peut-être que son maître l'avait emmené en entraînement quelque part. Ou bien, peut-être qu'il était tombé en rêverie. L'un comme l'autre, ça ne serait pas la première fois en tout cas.

Mais Aldébaran ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être inquiet. Quelque chose clochait. Mais il n'arrivait pas à savoir quoi. Et ça le rendait dingue.

Plongé dans ses pensées, il se rendit machinalement à leur rocher de prédilection. Ca faisait une semaine qu'il y passait plusieurs heures par jour, dans l'espoir d'y apercevoir Johannes, car après tout, c'était leur coin rien qu'à eux, donc ça serait logique qu'il y vienne régulièrement lui aussi....

...tiens mais d'ailleurs on dirait bien qu'il y avait quelqu'un aujourd'hui!

Pressant le pas, il gagna rapidement le rocher, et s'approcha avec précaution de la petite silhouette encapuchonnée dans un sweat-shirt bleu assise par terre contre le rocher.

"Johannes?"

Il y eut comme un petit reniflement misérable émanant de sous la capuche, et l'enfant paru se tasser contre la pierre.

Ca, c'était vraiment pas normal.

"Johannes? Ca va?"

Inquiet, il tendit une main vers lui.

"Non!"

Le petit garçon s'était brutalement levé, et lui tournait le dos.

"Y a un souci? Tu t'es fait taper?"

"Non...c'est juste...me regarde pas"

"Mais pourquoi?!"

Devant le manque de réponse de son copain, Aldébaran finit par perdre patience. Non mais c'est vrai quoi, ça faisait une semaine qu'ils s'étaient pas vus, il s'était inquiété, et lui tout ce qu'il trouvait à lui dire c'était ça?

Sans faire de bruit, il s'approcha d'Aphrodite, qui lui tournait toujours le dos, et, le saisissant par le bras (mais pas trop fort, pour pas lui faire mal), tira la capuche en arrière, sans prêter attention au couinement indigné du petit garçon.

" Mais...tes cheveux..."

Rouge honte et les larmes aux yeux, Aphrodite rabattit prestement la capuche sur son crâne rasé, qui arborait un gros pansement sur un côté.

"Je t'avais dit de pas regarder!"

"Qu'est ce qui s'est passé?"

Boudant, Aphrodite lui tourna le dos plusieurs minutes, avant de finir se retourner vers lui.

"...me suis blessé à l'entraînement...c'était grave, j'ai dû aller à l'hôpital. Comme j'avais un gros trou dans la tête, ils ont dû recoudre....mais fallait couper les cheveux autour du trou....alors après mon maître a dit que c'était mieux que tout couper pour que ça repousse comme il fallait...."

Désolé, Aldébaran s'approcha, et le prit par l'épaule. Aphrodite ne se dégagea pas, mais continua de bouder en regardant ses pieds.

"...tu te moque pas?"

"Ben, pourquoi je me moquerais? T'es mon copain, je vais pas me moquer alors que tu as eu mal et que tu es triste..."

"...les autres se sont moqués de moi. Ils ont dit que sans mes cheveux, je ressemblais enfin à un garçon, et que j'ai que ce que je mérite, parce que...parce que si j'étais plus fort je me serais pas fait mal comme ça...mais que je serais jamais fort parce que je ressemble à une fille..."

Une petite larme coula sur sa joue alors qu'il se mordait la lèvre pour pas pleurer plus. Aldébaran lui, bouillait. Surtout qu'il savait très bien *qui* avait pu dire un truc pareil.

"Tu sais...moi je m'en fiche que t'aie plus de cheveux. J'veux dire, j'aurais été très très triste si tu étais mort à cause du trou dans ta tête. Pis les cheveux, ça repousse, et il paraît qu'ils sont encore plus beaux"

Aphrodite renifla et le regarda avec un petit sourire.

"C'est vrai?"

"C'est Mû qui me l'a dit quand il a coupé les siens! Et t'as vu, ils ont poussé encore plus vite après"

"....t'es toujours mon copain alors?"

Aldébaran leva les yeux au ciel et lui donna une petite bourrade.

"Ben bien sûr!"

"Tu seras toujours mon copain?"

"Évidemment. Pourquoi je ne le serais plus?"

Rasséréné, Aphrodite se jeta à son cou en riant.

OoO

"M'enfin Aldé, mais qu'est ce que t'as fait à tes cheveux?! T'as des poux?"

"Nan, j'me suis blessé à l'entraînement. Mais c'est pas grave, ça repousse"

Haussant les épaules, Milo retourna à son bavardage avec Aiolia, tandis qu'Aldébaran adressait un petit clin d'œil à Aphrodite, qui camoufla son rougissement derrière son livre.


	4. Rire

Auteur : Mab  
Thème : Liste 2 # 4 (Rire)  
Fandom : Saint Seiya  
Couple : Aldébaran/Aphrodite (sisi)  
Rating : G  
Disclaimer : Panamoua, touaKurumada.

Il fallait agir vite, et avec précision. Son adversaire était redoutable, et ne ferait de lui qu'une bouchée s'il le surprenait.

S'approchant de lui à pas de loup, il tendit les mains, et...

« AAAAAAHAHAHAHA ALDEHEHEHEHEHE ! »

L'interpellé eu un grand sourire de triomphe, mais ne relâcha pas sa prise pour autant, redoublant même d'ardeur dans ses chatouillis, sans aucune pitié pour le plus petit.

« NAHAHAHAHAAAAAN ARREEEHEEEETTE ! »

Aphrodite se tortillait comme un beau diable sous l'assaut des doigts vengeurs, mais il eu beau faire, Aldébaran ne bougea pas d'un iota.

« PITIEEEEEEEHEEEEEEEE ! »

Les larmes aux yeux, le petit suédois rugissait de rire sous l'attaque du brésilien, pour le plus grand bonheur de ce dernier. Aphrodite s'était montré très tourmenté ces derniers temps, passant ses journées enfermé dans un profond mutisme qui effrayait son ami autant qu'il l'agaçait.

Au bout de quelques minutes, les deux garçonnets finirent par rouler par terre ensemble, tout deux secoués par un fou rire incontrôlable.

Aldébaran aimait le voir et l'entendre rire. Il paraissait alors si vivant, si présent dans la réalité, avec ses joues rougies, ses yeux brillants, et cette façon qu'il avait de s'esclaffer sans retenue en basculant la tête vers le ciel...Le souvenir de ses moments d'angoisses et de désespoir semblaient alors n'être que de vagues mauvais rêves.

Toujours secoué de spasmes nerveux, il le serra contre lui. Il aimerait tellement l'entendre rire ainsi tout les jours, au lieu de le voir plonger dans ses mondes insondables et si terrifiants...

C'est ce jour là qu'il prit sa décision : il ferait tout pour le garder dans ce monde ci. Maintenant, demain, et jusqu'à bien plus tard, même si ça serait difficile.

Mais jamais, oh non, jamais, il ne laisserait mourir ce rire.


End file.
